


Mirror Mirror

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [147]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dark's Trying His Best, Sweet, The D.A. Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark gives the D.A. an early Christmas gift.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: The Ego Manor [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 29
Kudos: 251





	Mirror Mirror

It was Christmas Eve.

Dark could hardly stand to be in his office, though he enjoyed the brief moment of peace and quiet, away from the others’ _vibrating_ excited energy. It was snowing outside, and when he turned around, he could see Bim and Reynolds teaching Eric how to make a snowman through the window. Dark redoubled his efforts to finish up the last of his paperwork so he could spend tomorrow and the rest of the holidays _relaxed_.

There was a muted knocking sound, and Dark glanced up, and smiled. The D.A. stared at him from their mirror above his office doors, and once they had his attention, they signed something, slower than when they talked to Bing. Dark wasn’t nearly as fluent as either of them, but he was trying, eager to learn, spurred on to make up for time lost to shame and regret.

_“Tomorrow’s Christmas.”_

Dark raised an eyebrow after he comprehended it. “Yes, it is.”

The D.A.’s hands faltered. _“Will I see you tomorrow?”_

Dark smiled softly. “Of course you will. I’ll make sure of it.” His face lit up. “Abe’s coming tomorrow, too. I’m sure he’ll be _very_ excited to see you again.”

The D.A. cocked their head to the side. _“Abe…the detective?”_

Dark nodded, grin brightening. And though the featureless, black silhouette of the D.A. didn’t change, somehow, Dark could tell they were _bursting_ with excitement.

The D.A. shifted, melting back into the shadows of the reflection. Dark frowned as he watched hundreds of versions of the same action, fractured across the shattered mirror. “Wait, D.A.…”

They reappeared, head tilted, and hands pressed against the glass. Dark stood, his aura wisping around him as he approached his office doors and the mirror above, and he reached up with his aura to unhook the mirror from the wall. The D.A. _panicked_ , signing _“What are you doing?!”_ rapidly and _repeatedly_ , and Dark was quick to soothe.

“It’s alright, old friend. I’m just getting a closer look.” Dark propped the mirror up against the wall, and crouched down, studying the cracks. The D.A. studied him back as Dark ran a finger over one splitting vein of shattered glass, not even flinching when he cut his finger. He watched his black, rotting blood well, watched as his skin knitted back together nearly instantaneously. “…Are you in the mirror itself, or just the reflection?”

Dark got the impression that the D.A. was stunned. After a moment, they lifted their hands. _“I…don’t know. Why?”_

“Because…” Dark pressed a hand to the glass, covering one of the D.A.’s. “What if we tried to get it fixed? You’ll have more room. And…if this shattered glass is anything like what I – we – _this body_ is like…”

The D.A. reared back, The two stared at each other for a moment, Dark’s outline flickering as his aura swirled. _“Do…would you really…can you even do that?”_

Dark shrugged. “ _I_ can’t, but the Googles and Bing most likely can. I trust them. And Bing will make _sure_ nothing will happen to you.”

The D.A.’s hands fluttered at the mention of Bing, bouncing in place a bit. _“Yes! Please! Thank you, I –”_

The D.A.’s words were cut short by them simply flapping their hands in excitement, and Dark laughed. “Think of it as a Christmas gift, old friend. Come on.”

He wrapped his aura around the mirror again, lifting it up, and stalked out of his office and down the hall. The Google Office wasn’t too far from his own, and it wasn’t long before he was knocking on the door. And in some beautiful twist of convenience, it was Bing who opened the door, jingling reindeer antlers on his head and his shades discarded. “Hey, Dark! What’s up?”

Dark raised an eyebrow, little smirk on his face as he purposefully ignored the chaos behind Bing as one of the Googles – probably Green – shouted a stream of constant curses. “I have a mission for you.”

He brought the mirror around, and Bing gasped, eyes shooting wide. The D.A. was gone, but the shadows in the bottom right corner twitched and shifted when Bing appeared in the reflection. Bing’s eyes darted from his reflection to Dark, mouth hanging open a bit, and Dark smiled softly, running a hand over the frame of the mirror. “…Can you fix it?”

“We can try.” Bin crouched down, inspecting the frame and the cracks. “For a centuries old mirror, the wood is in surprisingly good condition. And the way the mirror’s cracked suggests that the reflective backing is still pretty intact, it’s just the glass that’s broken.” He stood straight, grinning. “We’ll give it our best shot!” His lowered his voice, so only Dark could hear. “And I’ll take care of them. I’ll make sure _they_ stay intact, too.”

Dark nodded, squeezing the frame lightly. “Thank you. Drop them back off when you’re done.”

Bing saluted him, took the mirror and retreated back into the office, shouting at the Googles to quit fighting.

* * *

The sun was setting. The world was getting dark, Christmas Eve slowly slipping by and painting Dark’s office in a heavenly array of golden light. He could hear the others downstairs, laughing and preparing snacks for their annual Christmas movie marathon. Any moment now, Bim would be shouting up the stairs that it was starting. _Warmth_ was blooming in Dark’s chest, a mug of peppermint hot chocolate curtesy of Wil in his hands as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Paperwork was done. He could _relax_ , spend some time with his family, and enjoy the holidays in peace.

He’d just snapped his fingers, replacing his suit with a comfy pair of Wil’s pajamas and his black-blue-red Christmas sweater when there was a soft knock on the door. He cracked one eye open, smiling and pushing himself upright when Bing poked his head inside. He grinned, stepping fully in with the mirror in tow, its back to Dark. “Hey! All finished!”

Dark stood, coming over with his aura fluttering nervously behind him. “Are they okay, are they still in there?”

Bing chuckled, spinning the mirror around and revealing the brand new, _whole_ glass that sat in the frame. “Relax, Dark, they’re fine. I think they’re sleeping? Or some equivalent? The shadows keep rippling, so I know they’re there. It worked out great!”

Dark grinned, crouching down in front of the mirror, running a finger over the glass. “ _Thank_ you, Bing. So much. This…”

Dark trailed off, pressing a hand to the glass, and Bing rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t worry about it. I was happy to help. A-a-and I got the Host up here to restore the wood via magic, the whole thing’s practically brand new now. Now, I don’t know if the smile he shot me was his _usual_ knowing look or if he actually knows who calls this thing home, but…”

Dark snorted. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he knew. He knows more about us than we’d _all_ care to admit.” Bing shuddered, and Dark laughed, standing. “But seriously, _thank you_ , Bing.”

Bing opened his mouth, but then there was a crash down stairs and a chorus of loud laughter, then Bim’s voice was calling up the stairs. “ _No, NO – King! GUYS, THE MARATHON’S STARTING!_ ”

Bing’s eyes shot wide, and he raced out the door, pounding down the stairs. “ _Wait wait wait –_ I don’t have my sweater! _Wait for me!_ ”

Dark chuckled, hefting the mirror up with his aura and hooking it back on the wall. The shadows rolled across the floor, like the sea’s waves, and a single hand appeared pressed against the glass at the bottom. It was only there a moment before it slipped down to join back with the shifting shadows, and Dark smiled.

“Merry Christmas, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they some sweet babies, I love
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
